User talk:Masterblazz
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Testtemplate1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baggins (talk) 02:18, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Amaya Nice work on the Amaya page, especially like the infobox. I might have some additional suggestions for that in the future. But for now its a good start. My one criticism is that nicknames section should be left off, as for some characters, the list is just way too long. Instead there are entire sections devoted to that within the article. Secondly 'special rabbit' was more of a discriptor than a nickname. Nicknames sections are limited to 'proper' (capitalized) nicknames and titles. I did move that detail down to the "personality and traits' section though, as its definitely a cute reference. I question the 'alignment' section as this is not Dungeons and Dragons, and the only character that really has an alignment is how they relate to Graham, and that's "Bravery, Wisdom, and Compassion.. Of course Amaya's alignment under those rules is "Bravery' herself. Now for general model of the layout of these Reboot Universe pages, see Graham (KQGS) as it is the most detailed. Feel free to add the infobox (just avoid the titles and nicknames section, as the list is far too long, as I noted above).Baggins (talk) 11:17, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Orignal and Canon Split As per Canon policy while we do consider both series to be respectively canon in their own two series, they are considered 'seperate canons'. Try to avoid too much linking between the two types of articles. For example you may have added grandparents of Gart and Gwendolyn? Maybe some of that was already in, I don't know. But since none of those characters have been 'mentioned' within the context of the new series, they should be left out. I noticed Gwendolyn's article also mentioned Hereward, and Cedric, and Coignice. HOwever considering that depending on which Valanice you choose, those backstories are pretty much incompatible. Those too should not be linked to in the article. From what perspectives we have we can only assume Graham's father is 'unnamed' Father Cracker (as are his ancestors knights and dentist, although some of them do have some articles see Graham Family of their own as they relate to the new universe), his mother is unnamed as well (Mom Cracker). As for valanice her parents are 'unnamed' as well. Once a character is officially named in a source a chapter, related website, interview, etc, then it could a KQGS related article should be created, and can be linked for that information. A lot of this has to do with avoiding overall speculation of how things may 'work' into the Reboot universe. Also because certain things are simply not compatible, or have been made obsolete.Baggins (talk) 21:29, October 14, 2016 (UTC) : That would make sense, my apologies! I will keep in mind the different universes in future edits. : Masterblazz (talk) 21:38, October 14, 2016 (UTC) : Relationships Seems like a good idea, at least for the new series (in particular when such relationships are affected by player plot decicions etc). Probably should be avoided on articles related to the oriignal canon. Of course there are other side interactions that might make such sections too long winded. If the interaction between certain characters is limited or minor.Baggins (talk) 11:35, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oh when you post to my page please leave a section title when you start a new discussion.Baggins (talk) 11:48, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Size of the infoboxes I think the infoboxes are getting really big, as in taking up half the page, and that I think is a bit too much, from a 'visual stand point'. It's starting to not look very 'clean' (expecially with all those tabs running across the top for various photos and stuff). Is there anyway to make the info have 'collapable' option and have it set in collapsed form to begin with?Baggins (talk) 22:54, November 6, 2016 (UTC)